


My Boys Call You Mr. Sunshine

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: When Zoros twin boys begin mention a Mr. Sunshine he's confused until he meets the man himself and finally sees why he's called Mr. Sunshine





	

“Taiyo smile more and he`ll give you something better. You don`t like those icky petit fours anyways.” Tskui says as he walks a few paces in front of his twin.

“Its okay Tsuki he made it for me, so I`ll eat it.” Taiyo fiddles with his fingers as he speaks a monotone look on his face. Tuski stopped and turned to his brother.

“Tai he runs a little bakery, he probably makes a dozen of those a day.”

Taiyo shrugged and continued to walk.

“Okay then.” Tsuki said before jogging a bit to catch up to his brother.

 

…

 

When they entered the house, he was by the door waiting.

Taiyo walked in first and immediately after entering ran over to their dad and hugged him. Tsuki on the other hand just stood there with his bag still on his back.

“Tsuki.” His green haired dad had placed his brother down and was now waiting for him. “Do I get a hug as well?”

Tsuki contemplated it before turning away, his father rose and sighed.

“Alright though I`m here if you ever need a hug.” Tsuki nodded and was about to walk by, but a shrill voice stopped him.

“Zoro!” A slipper had whizzed by and hit Zoro dead center of his face, when the fuzzy weapon had hit the floor a bright red slipper shape imprint was on Zoros face. “Don’t just walk away! We said to bring your kids and then come to eat. Its taken you a while why?” 

“I don’t know Nami. How about you ask these guys here as I`ve been waiting for a good seven minutes or so.” Zoro said as he walked over to Taiyo and took his bag before doing the same to Tsuki. As he saw that no response was going to be given, he decided to just let it slip by.

“Boys wash up and then meet at the table.” He set the bags in the closet on the hook next to their out of season coats. “Oh and Uncle Ace is here today with his friend and Aunt Nami is here with Aunt Vivi so be nice boys or you`ll be put on punishment.” Zoro only got an annoyed whine from who he assumed would be Tsuki and a very quiet ‘yep’ from Taiyo.

When he heard there footsteps begin to walk away, he did the same heading for the dining room where a large oval table sat. The table was a dark brown and had eight seats, six on either side and one at each head of the table. A soft baby green table cloth covered by a plastic the dark wood and each wood matching chair had a somewhat similar green cushion tied to it.

As he walked in the room he took in the meal, a simple pasta dish. Homemade mac and cheese for his boys and anyone who wanted it alongside some butter only spaghetti with some meat sauce and parmesan cheese on the side. There was also some garlic bread and toast.

The adults drank whatever they wanted while Taiyo and Tsuki would drink milk only, Zoro had to fight them on it most times. It would normally always lead to the semi-lie of ‘If you drink a ton of milk you`ll grow really strong’ and sadly they believed him.

As he took his seat on the left side of the table he began to set his plate, some spaghetti with sauce over it and a slab of toast. Zoro wasn`t too big a fan of parmesan and there for passed on using it.

His son Tsuki though loved it and tried to put it on almost all of his dishes. Most of the time Zoro would be frank and tell him it would taste bad, but recently since both boys have been going through and independent phase he just lets it be.

Once both Taiyo and Tsuki had left the table to eat in the living area while watching some television, conversation broke out among the adults.

“Wow.” It was Vivi who spoke first though. “You know Zoro-” Said man stopped eating to look up. “Every year they seem to look a bit more like you especially Taiyo.” She smiled and continued to eat.

Instinctively Zoro turned to look at the room where the boys were hopefully being nice to each other and eating even though there was a wall or two separating them. Vivis words only led him to the realization of how right she was.

Taiyo had taken on Zoros grassy colored hair and eye shape, everything else was from his mother only his turquoise eyes remained a mystery. Tsuki on the other hand had his mothers brown hair and Zoros golden eyes which fit him perfectly with his mothers eye shape and face shape, everything else was given to him by his father.

Both boys seemed to fit their roles of his kids quicker than he thought, in both looks and attitude. Well considering that their mother had dropped them off one day and left for good, he really had no choice even as a young nineteen-year-old searching for his meaning in life.

When he turned back around he saw Ace smirking at him with a little sauce on his cheek.

“So have you found someone special yet?” Ace spoke in away that was taunting and teasing yet full of meaning and seriousness.

“No.” Zoro sighed and set his fork down on his plate to take a sip of water from his glass.

“Well I think someone else would be great for both you and the boys.” Ace began to eat again and finally got rid of the sauce on his face only to have it on the table cloth instead.

Oh well accidents happen and its not that difficult of a clean job.

When silence fell over the table Smoker had picked up the conversation with work and life in general, overall it was great.

Nami was a really good friend to Zoro in high school and is a major reason hes still has his sons with him today, Vivi was later introduced to him by Nami and was more than happy to see her smile. Ace was an old ex whom he dated way back, around the time he was a sophomore in high school and Ace was a senior. Flash forward around three years and Smoker was introduced as Aces “Hot and sexy officer friend” another year and Zoros working under him as one of his right hand officers.

Zoro also met Luffy a few times not a lot since the kid was living on a college campus three fourths the time. Luffy was Aces best friend and supposed brother even though they weren`t related by blood.

When dinner had faded and desert had begun the twins were called back and took a seat, one on either side of Zoro. This night was different and they usually swapped seats every three days, today Tsuki was on his dads left and Taiyo was to his fathers right.

Upon seeing Tsuki frown Zoro ruffled his hair a bit and laughed.

“Smile Tsuki, please it will make papa happy.” Zoro said practically begging, but didn`t expect it to happen so when it did he was beyond shock. With his right hand he moved to clutch at his chest where his heart would be and pretend to be in absolute shock and amazement, this caused most of the table to start giggling.

When dinner faded and people began to leave, a knock sounded on the door. Zoro walked and swung it open only to see Usopp standing there in his mail uniform, he handed the green haired man his mail and smiled.

“Hows life going?”

Zoro wanted to laugh of course that’s how Usopp would start a conversation.

“Its fine, just tired really. I`ve been working more hours so I can spend some time with the boy, maybe even take them on a vacation sometime within the next two months since it will be summer and all.”

“I know, by that point I`ll only have senior year left!” Usopp clapped and began to laugh which then led to Zoro laughing. A minutes later after both have recovered from laughing, Usopp announces he has to get going and so Zoro bids him farewell and a safe trip. Usopp simply tells him to get a significant other and to stop stressing out to the point of exhaustion.

As Usopps van got smaller in the distance he shut the door and locked it before proceeding upstairs to get ready for bed.

 

….

 

“Lorette. Would you like papa to carry to your room?” Sanji asked as ge crouched next to the couch where his daughter lay in a heap of blankets.

A small moan and whine were his only answer and so with ease he picked her up in a princess fashion and walked her down the hall of their one floor house. Lorrettes room was on the left and opposite of Sanjis whose was on the right, a bathroom took place at the end of the hall and last room next to Sanjis.

After tucking her into bed and making sure her little nightlight was on he slipped through the door and shut it, before walking through the house for a final sweep. A final sweep was making sure it was clean and doors were locked along with finished chores. After making sure it was in the clear Sanji walked back to the bathroom and did his nightly routine.

As he finished up he walked into his room and grabbed his night clothes from the dresser and took them to change in the restroom. Once down he flopped onto his own bed and fell into dream land quickly and easily not even needing a minute for a non-allowed smoke.

 

The next morning was among another day of chaos. Every morning in the household of Blacklegs, Sanji and Lorette both woke up at six AM. Sanjis mornings were never easy and never seem like they would be after all he has to wake up, shower, cook breakfast, drop his little princess off at kindergarten, and then head back home and begin to make the daily specials and deserts for his small café.

The café he ran and owns was known as the Little Blue Duck and was popular with children and women of all ages, men weren`t as common. Many though claimed his food was godly and one of a kind, it even had a few magazine features, but never became too popular. Even know Sanji wonders if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He was in the midst of making Lorette her favorite all berry pancakes when she stumbled in still wearing her yellow nightgown and her golden blonde hair all messy, seeing her made Sanji smile.

“Good morning my ray of sunshine. Have a good nights sleep?” He flipped the pancakes and pulled out a plastic plate with animals on it and a matching bowl. As he waited for the pancakes to brown he cut up some fruit and placed it in the small bowl.

“It was good as usual.” Lorette said as she yawned and Sanji noticed there was a bit of sleepiness in her voice.

The pancakes began to brown and Sanji turned off the burner and slid them onto the plate. Carrying both the bowl and plate at once he set it in front of his five-year-old daughter who smiled happily at the sight.

“Don`t touch yet. Let me get you your utensils and then something to drink.”

He turned around fast and got to work on getting the utensils and maple syrup so he missed the chance to see her nod her head. With ease he set the utensils on her napkin and maple syrup in front of her.

“Milk or juice?” Sanji asked as he pulled out her plastic cup with a line of ducks on it.

“Milk!” She shouted eagerly and Sanji laughed a bit before pouring it in the cup and putting the milk back. After setting the glass down, Lorette handed him an elastic and for a moment he was confused but then knew what to do.

He gathered up all her medium length golden blonde hair and began to put it up in a bun, so she wouldn`t have syrup caught in her hair. Sanji lightly tapped her on the back once he was done and then began to walk away for his shower.

That’s how it went, Sanji would shower while his daughter eats and then they leave and he drops her off before coming back home and beginning work.

By that point in time Laki and Conis were usually already setting up for the day. Both girls worked at a bar making drinks that Sanji used to frequent and they still do, but sometimes they come over to help out the blond cook for extra cash.

Sanji slipped out of the shower and did the post shower routine. He walked back into the kitchen in a baby blue dress shirt with some black slacks and black socks. His messed up blond hair was combed neat and pushed to one side so it covered his right eye.

Lorette ran by him and into the mud room, she was wearing her blue dress with little blue butterflies on it and a small ribbon that wrapped around her waist. On her head was a blue headband, she wore her black flats with her white crew high socks. When she turned and caught Sanji staring she flushed a bit.

“Daddy stop staring its getting creepy!”

Sanji laughed as he walked over and picked up her metal lunch box on the counter and her plain blue backpack on the floor. He handed both to her and she took them and opened the door. Sanji snatched his keys and slipped on his black dress shoes before following his daughter out the door at there scheduled time of 7:50 AM.

…

Lorettes school, East Elementary was a good twenty minutes away and school for her started at 8:30 AM. East Elementary was busy per usual, considering it was a school and that all kids seemed to gather around eight.  

Sanjis car pulled up next to the sidewalk and he parked it. He stepped out and Lorette did the same, he would then walk her down to the entrance and wait with her till she was pulled into her class by her teacher Miss. Leach.

No more than two seconds later Miss. Leach walks around the corner and waves to Sanji, who with a smile waves back. She started towards him.

“Mr. Vin-”

“Its Sanji. Just Sanji is fine. Please refrain from using that name, no one uses it in my family anymore.” Sanji said in a polite tone even though he wanted to yell at her since this was not the first time he told her. It wasn`t even like she could forget or would she just chose to since she knew it would irk the man, which would lead to her trying to kiss up to him. That wasn`t anything new either Miss. Leach seemed to always be trying to get into Sanjis pants and that pissed him off greatly concerning the fact that she taught his daughter.

“Oh that’s right i`m sorry…Sanji.” Her lips curled into a smile that made Sanji shudder. The bell rang and she clapped her hands before excusing herself and walking over to where her class would line up.  

Sanji sighed deeply before running a hand through his hair. A tug on his black pants brought him back, he looked down and his ocean blue eyes met Lorettes golden ones. ‘Oh yeah!’ Sanji slapped himself on the head lightly. ‘How could he forget. Sheesh!’

He crouched down so he was level with his little girl before she grabbed his hair and placed a kiss on his blond hair causing him to smile. With a hug he sent her off waving until she was walking away with her class Miss. Leach in the front.

…

As the day neared its end and his shop had just closed for the day, he heard them. With a beat in his step he rushed back in and began to take some of the left over pastries and set them in a small little plastic cup.

He walked back out of the shop just as they rounded the corner. There were two of them one was quiet and the other was outgoing, but one quick look at their personality told Sanji that it was opposite at home.

The quiet one was always walking with his head down and looking to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world while the other was rambling and talking loudly while waving his hands around. Occasionally the quiet would nod and the loud one would laugh. The boys looked to be around nine or ten and were so adorable.

That was a secret want of Sanjis, hes always wanted a family to love him and for him to love. Yes, he has one, but he wants a lover and someone who will hold him tight when his depression decides to pay a visit. He wants someone who will look over and watch Lorette, someone to protect her when he can`t. The one thing he wants the most though is too sit down at a dinner table and eat as a family with _his_ family, the family he made.

When the boys were close enough he stepped out and waved. The brown haired boy, the loud one, smiled and waved back eccentrically. When the green haired boy beside him didn`t wave he stopped walking and scowled at him before pulling his arm and waving it for him, the shock of grabbing him so suddenly was all over the smaller boys face.

When he dropped the boys hand he began to run over and Sanji wandered out further, to one of the outdoor tables, and took a seat.

The first one to greet him was the energetic one.

“Hello Mr. Sunshine!” He placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath, the other boy had finally caught up. He nodded at Sanji his facial expression never changing.

“Hi boys, i`ve got some leftovers from today would you like them?” Sanji held out the box and the loud one took it from him gently.

“Please sir.” 

 Sanji laughed at how polite the boy was. “Did you learn your politeness from your mom?”

The quiet boy shook his head and this time the loud one looked sadly towards the ground.

“We don`t have a mother. Our father and auntie taught us though.” The quiet boy said in a hushed tone.

“Oh that’s nice of them…” He looked at them in a way that showed he wanted to know their names and he hoped one of them would catch on, so he could go back to his normal look.

“Tsuki.” The brown haired boy said as he pointed to himself and then he pointed to the boy besides him. “Taiyo. We`re brothers, twins to be exact.”

Taiyo said nothing only nodded confirming his brothers words.

“Tsuki and Taiyo, the moon and sun right?” Sanji asked as he leaned forward closer to the boys.

“Not to our knowledge. Dad would know though!” Tsuki claimed as he jumped up and down on the heel of his shoes. “We could ask him sometime or or you could ask him. He looks like a big green giant!” Tsuki through his left hand into the air as if he was signaling his dads height causing Sanji to break out laughing.

He turned around and glanced at the clock on the wall, he nearly cursed out loud.

“Ah boys looks like we`ll have to talk another time I have to go pick up my daughter.” Sanji rose from his seat and walked inside to grab his coat, when he came back out they were still standing there.

“Mr. Sunshine do you have a business card?” Taiyo asked while looking him dead in the eyes. The blond cook nodded and fished in his dress pocket to pull out one of the plain looking paper rectangles full of his contact and business information. He handed it to the small green boy before excusing himself and running down the street, before turning the corner though he looked back and waved at the two boys who stood in front of his café.

 

…

 

Zoro was in the kitchen cooking when the front door opened and his two sons walked in. Taiyo was the first to greet him while Tsuki was the second one.

“Daddy Mr. Sunshine gave us this and we wanted to give it too you.” Tsuki held out the small pastries and business card. Zoro took both, but set the pastries on the counter.

“Sanji Blackleg? So this is why you boys are late every afternoon? Talking to some stranger you don`t know and eating his food?” Zoro was a bit mad, but he had a reason a really good reason to be.

“Dad listen we didn`t know okay he seems like a really nice man and he runs a café.” Tsuki spoke defending both him and his brother. Taiyo on the other looked about ready to cry which broke Zoros heart, he never meant to make them cry. 

Zoro sighed deeply before laughing. He crouched down to their level and spoke to them both in a stern yet playful manner. 

“Boys I`m not mad anymore I was just concerned. What if he hurt or worse took you from me?” Taiyo was now crying silent tears and Tsuki was looking at the ground in guilt. “I would be so sad if I lost you both, so next time don`t eat anything from anyone you don`t know until I say so or talk to random strangers. Okay boys?”

Both twins were now crying messes and Zoro honestly felt bad. Once they nodded he held his arms open and both boys shuffled into his embrace where he held them close not daring to let them go.

They might have been a mistake but from the moment they showed up to live to with him for that so called one week he never regrets anything, hes even happy that his ex-girlfriend didn`t come to take them back. Zoro loves his two sons and nothing would ever change that.

When they separated they all sat and ate that nights dinner which was fried food, meaning chicken fingers and french fries, they sat in silence. The only sound was that of their crunching or Tsukis tapping habit.

After dinner the boys went to their bedroom to do homework and then wash up for bed. Zoro had finished the dishes and made sure the doors were locked before picking up the business card and reading it to himself.

“The Little Blue Duck. Sanji Blackleg. Phone: xxx-xxx-xxxx and fax: xxx-xxx-xxxx. Location is 61 Marble Ave, Eastwood.” Zoro smiled and let out a laugh. “Right down the street.”

As he headed up the stairs to get ready for bed himself he finally decided on tomorrows plans.

During work he would pay Mr. Blackleg a visit.  

…

Zoro loved his job, well not loved but more like really enjoyed. It paid well and got both vacation days and sick days. Zoro would never abandon his job as a cop, never unless his or his families’ lives were on the line.

“Zoro!” Captain Smoker shouted from his office that was near the entrance. Zoro walked towards it and even though it was open, entered only after knocking. “There’s a stack of paper on your desk, look them over, you know the drill.”

“Captain I`ll be leaving at 12:30.” Zoro announced as he walked out of the office.

“That’s fine as long as you work five hours.”

“Its about five and a half so i`m fine.” Zoro couldn`t see it, but Smoker nodded in response.

Once in the locker rooms Zoro changed into his outfit and headed to his office where his jaw dropped.

Stack of paper usually meant not a lot, this though was fricken Mount Everest with Fuji on top.

“Finish this before you leave…” Zoro said to himself as shock finally settled in. With a large sigh and a rub on his head he took a seat, powered up his computer and got to work.

12:30 Seemed like a saving grace to Zoro, he finished about three fourths of the paper work and decided to do the rest tomorrow. He walked out of the building in his street clothes, a black tee shirt and some blue jeans along with his black work boots.

As he began the walk to The Little Blue Duck he though of what to say to the man.

‘Stop feeding my kids? Don`t talk to my kids again or I`ll put you behind bars? No no no. Those seemed a bit harsh.’ After thinking some more and coming up with dirt, he decided to tell him straight.

Could you kindly stop feeding my kids.

He turned the corner after walking longer than he thought and saw the café, a few tables were sitting outside all of which were filled. As he got closer he noticed how nice the place looked and he was honestly surprised.

A few ladies walked past him pointing and giggling at him, Zoro brushed it off and slipped inside. There was a small line and about three people of whom he saw wearing aprons. Two where females one was a pale blond with a pink dress and name tag that read Conis the other one had black hair and wore an orange dress her name tag read Laki.

One other person was whisking from table to table, the only male worker at the establishment at the moment.

Zoro walked over to him and grabbed his elbow, he felt how soft the fabric of dress shirt was and for a moment feared he tainted it for it seemed so pure.

When he turned around Zoro read the name and was happy to have found the Sanji, he was about to yell at him but something stopped him.

His heart began to race as he took in Sanjis features. His sunshine like blond hair that covered his right eye was pulled into a small ponytail, he didn`t need to see his eyes looking at one ocean blue eye was enough. His eyebrow was swirled but that didn`t matter much, his body was slim and those legs were to die for.

Zoro swallowed deeply and all mean things he wanted to say to the man left his mind. His heartbeat seemed to be going crazy and for a moment he was concerned he would die of shock. That’s when he realized he was still holding onto the man and so he let go.

“Sanji.” He spoke in a deep tone that caused the pale golden blond to blush a shade of rose red.

“You-You moss headed idiot!” Sanji shouted as he swung his clenched fist toward the man in front of him. Zoro twisted his plans though, he caught his fist and planted a light kiss on his knuckles. The blond pulled his hand back a stuttering and flushed mess.

He scrambled off and that’s when Zoro realized all the people staring, embarrassed he put his hands in his jean pockets and left knowing that this was only their first meeting.

 

…

 

Sanji ran into the kitchen and immediately ran to the store room where he leaned against the door and slid to the floor. His heart was racing and his breath was lost.

‘Who was that man and who gave him the right to waltz in a mess with his mind?’ Sanji wondered though he looked familiar almost like a little boy he knew.

“Could that be Taiyo and Tsukis dad?!” He shouted in question to nothing but himself and a bag of potatoes. He hid his hands in his face as embarrassment finally took over.

After a few minutes of what felt like trying to rescue his stolen heart he called it a lost cause and decided that he need to know more about this dad, but first he`d finish the days work.

When the rest of day seemed to disappear and his usual suspects showed up he held the box in hand along with a piece of paper.

Tsuki kept walking this day and didn`t stop Taiyo for a moment looked as if he wanted to follow his brother, but changed his mind at last minute and walked over to Sanji.

“Mr. Sunshine our daddy told us not to talk to you any more. Sorry.” He fiddled with his backpack strap as he spoke, his voice calm but not hiding the sadness hinted in his tone.      

“That’s fine. Could I ask though what your dads name is and does he have three gold earrings on his left ear along with a scar on his left eye?”

Taiyo nodded, “Yeah daddys name is Zoro. Spelt Z-O-R-O.”

Sanji smiled kindly and scrawled something on the paper before handing it to the boy, who inspected it instantly.

“Don`t open that its only for your dad okay?” Sanji asked as he pulled out his lighter.

“Taiyo! Lets go!”

Taiyo nodded before dashing off to catch up to his older brother. Sanji simply pulled out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag. As he exhaled the smoke he laughed a bit and smiled.

“Zoro. What a funny name.”

 

…

 

Zoro didn`t change his route to work but he did change the one from work to his home. The reason was not because of a certain cook it was more convenient is all.

Even now two weeks after his first meeting with Sanji, the blond was still on his mind. The paper he received from the cook was held onto the fridge by a blue circle magnet, all that was on the small paper was his personal cell number. Apparently the one on his business card was a store phone.

When he passed by the small café he caught sight of the blond talking to an old woman, he threw his head back in laughter and Zoro smiled unconsciously.

He sped up his pace and passed the shop a knowing smile now on his face.

 

…

 

Sanji wasn`t surprised when Zoro visited next time during the day, he was more surprised by the variegated tulip he held. It was a nice pale yellow with dark rich crimson streaks reaching up, the lime green stem added effect and made the flower shine in a way.

Without saying anything Zoro held the flower out and Sanji took it, his face was dusted by a light pink blush.

A fork dropped on a dish somewhere and then a chair was toppled over, so Sanji to turned to look and saw Usopp standing there pointing at him. Confused the blond shrugged it off and turned back around only to see that Zoro had vanished.

He took a once over of the area and when he didn`t see him he frowned and sighed. The cook walked from out behind the counter and grabbed a vase that sat on one of the vacant tables, he dumped the dirty water out and placed the tulip in. With the vase and flower in hand he headed for the kitchen and filled it with enough water, he brought it back with him and set it near the register.

That’s when Usopp came up to him, shocked and a semi smirk on his face.

“Sanji! I thought you told me you weren`t looking for anyone and the next thing I know your being hit on by someone whose mail I deliver daily.”

Sanji shrugged and leaned on the counter. “I don`t see how big a deal it is. I don`t like him.”

“But he likes you and stop lying to yourself. You definitely like him its written all over your face!” Usopp shouted the last part a bit too loud and several women looked his way, eyes glaring as their jealously shot up.

“Shh!” Sanji placed his right index finger over his lips while making the be-quiet-please noise. Usopp quickly apologized and shut up.

“Okay so what if I like him, I mean I`ve only seen him twice and I`m a mess.”

His long nosed friend frowned at him. “Sanji enough of this. You are not a mess and it doesn`t matter if you`ve only seen him twice. Twice is enough to confirm that the feeling is there and since he came to you today with that flower it means the feeling mutual.”

The blond raised and eyebrow and Usopp rolled his eyes.

“That,” he pointed to the tulip, “is a variegated tulip it means beautiful eyes.”

“Well how about this next week I`ll see if he wants to hang out somewhere.” Sanji said his tone fake annoyance, a smile on his face.    

 

…

 

That was easier said than done.

Give someone a flower it`ll be romantic.

Well hell they forget to add heart racing and nerve racking.

Zoro mumbled all the way back home at how stupid he looked and how it could have gone better.

“Wait why was the mailman there?”

 

…

 

Sanji had kept his promise and now a week later he was standing in front of the two story gray house. A small piece of lined paper was crumpled in his pocket, on it was Zoros address. It was one of those few yet many times Usopp was there to help.

With a large inhale and one exhale, he walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. At first it was quiet, but then footsteps sounded and the door opened.

“Mr. Sunshine!”

Tsuki stood there in a blue tank top with a red guitar on it and some black jeans. Upon hearing the blonds nickname Taiyo popped his little green head out of the door frame before stepping into full view.

He wore a different attire compared to his brother, his was a plain red tee shirt with some blue jeans. Tsuki pulled on his shirt and whispered in his ear before racing off deeper into the house, leaving his twin brother alone with Sanji.

Nothing was said as they waited, that was until Zoro appeared.

“Sanji…” Zoro said his name like it was a secret between only the two. The blond waved in response.

“Hey I know this is sudden but maybe tomorrow you would like to get dinner with me. I know this really good dinner recipe i`ve been wanting to try and make.” The blond was looking at the bush next to the door and fiddling with his hands, a bad sign of increased nervousness.

“Sure.” Zoro said and he pushed the boys back into the house. “I was thinking of asking you the same thing soon, but you beat me too it.”

Sanji shrugged and fidgeted a bit in his spot. Zoro was now looking down on him since Sanji was a whole head shorter than him.

“Okay then I`m going to get going.” Sanji pointed backwards with his thumb and was about to turn around when Zoro had grabbed Sanjis hand and pulled him back. He placed a kiss on Sanjis forehead where his blond hair began to cover his other half of his face.

“See you…”

“Thursday.” Sanji said in a quiet tone as his cheeks and ear tips turned pink.

The cook nodded and began the walk to his parked car in the driveway. Zoro didn`t reenter the house until he saw the cars headlights vanish completely.

When he did enter the house though footsteps could be heard running back to a certain room.

Nami and Vivi sat in their chairs as obvious as ever both his boys sitting at the head of the table and playing with the food on their dishes as if they hadn`t seen that.

“Boys you are free to go.” Zoro said in a non-stern voice and they scrambled out placing taking their dishes with them into the kitchen. He hoped they placed them in the sink, but was doubtful they did.

Nami let out a laugh and moved closer to him, or as close as she could get with the table being in between them.

“So who was the hot blond on the front lawn?”

“Well he asked me out if your so concerned and therefore I was wondering if you could babysit the twins next Thursday.”

Namis smile grew and her girlfriend Vivi giggled a bit.

“No problem Zoro.” Vivi said as she focused once more on her dinner of breakfast food.

Zoro smiled as anticipation of next Thursday awaited.

 

…

 

Next Thursday seemed to be right there waiting and when the reality finally settled in on Zoro he was a bit scared maybe even a bit nervous.

As the time neared 4:30 PM, Nami stood with him digging through his closet in a hurried attempt to find him something pleasant to wear. When she arrived at 4:15 and saw Zoros outfit choice she first laughed and then told outright and flat “no.”

So now she was digging through his closet and wardrobe in hopes of finding something nice.

“Found it!” She yelled as a green shirt came flying at Zoro. It was his one and only white dress shirt, he bought it long ago when he went for his job interview at the station and hasn`t been worn since. He forgot all about it too until now.

She then found the pair of nice black jeans, black vest, and boots to go with it since he didn`t own any dress pants or dress shoes. (Its his strong world outfit minus the coat)

“Get dressed now!” The orange haired woman yelled at Zoro in a demanding tone.

The green haired man nodded and scurried away into the bathroom where he changed quickly and walked back out. Nami nodded at his outfit and smiled.

“You look charming. Too bad he might just rip those clothes off and devour you for desert.” Nami said with a smirk and wink as Zoros face turned cherry red.

“You money thieving!” Zoro shouted as his blush only increased, Nami stuck her tongue at him.

“Yes yes Zoro your still my friend.” She turned to walk away, but quickly turned back. “I`ll also expect tonight’s payment when you get back. If you get back.” She smiled and walked back down stairs as Zoro looked at the clock and made a quick pursuit following her.

He raced to the living room and gave his kids a kiss goodnight and was just about to thank Vivi for watching them Nami, but the door rang and all she got was a friendly nod.

Zoro stopped right in front of the door inhaling once and exhaling slowly. With a smile he opened the door and their stood the cook.

He wore a pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up along with a nice red tie and to finish it was some black slacks and dress shoes of the same color (Post Enies Lobbies Arc Outfit). In his hands was a red tulip alongside a variegated one similar to Zoros, only this one was pink with yellow streaks and a deep green stem.  

The cook handed him the flowers and Zoro took them, he ushered him in and the blond complied willingly.

“I`ll put these in a vase give me a minute, wait there.” Zoro said as he took off for the kitchen in hopes of finding something, he didn`t even wait to see Sanji reply. When he emptied almost all the cabinets and there was no case he just grabbed a large glass and filled it halfway with water, placing both tulip in the water he set it on the counter next to the sink.

With the done he began his walk back to see the cook where he had left him.

“Shall we?” Zoro asked as he joined Sanji by the door.

The blond opened the door and respond. “We shall.”

Together the stepped out of the house and into Sanjis car, it smelled like cigarettes and black ice. It smelled like Sanjis cologne and made Zoro feel at ease in a sense.   

When they arrived at Sanjis small white one story house they exited the vehicle and entered the building. Zoro was amazed at how neat and organized everything was.

“Well I`m gonna get started on dinner how does spaghetti taste to you?” Sanji asked as he dug through the fridge and cabinets looking for cooking ingredients and utensils (like a pot).

“That sounds wonderful and either way I`m heard amazing things about your cooking.” Zoro proclaimed as he leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen trying not to get in the blonds way.

Sanji and Zoro exchanged stories from life experiences some about love others about food or places.

When the meal ready and table set, both moved to the small round cloth covered table.

“Wine okay?” Sanji asked holding out a bottle and two wine glasses.

“Any beer?” Zoro responded as he wasn`t much of a wine fan. Sanji nodded and set a glass back on the counter, he moved to the fridge and pulled out a cold one. He walked back to the table and handed it to the green haired man before taking a seat himself.

The wine bottle was opened and poured into a single glass and the conversation began between bites of food.

“So tell me a little about yourself, Swirly.” Zoro said not once breaking the eye contact he held with the blond until Sanji looked down and exhaled.

“Well for starters I`m 20, Pisces, a hopeless romantic and have a five year old daughter.” Upon the look of confusion on Zoros face he continued. “She was was sisters kid, but my sister got in a big accident about five months after she was born and died. With the threat of her being put up for adoption I took her in and raised her as my own even though I was only fifteen. With the help of my father figure I raised her the to the way she is. When I turned nineteen I opened the Little Blue Duck and its now one of the favorites in my life. My life could`ve been worse and I`m fine where I am now, I mean I got the chance to meet you.” Sanji finished up and took a bite as Zoro took a sip of beer.

“Okay that sounds tough. So where`s she now?” Zoro asked looking around a bit for the young girl.

“At a friend’s place after all this is a date.”

Zoros mouth formed an ‘O’ as he finally understood the situation, he wasn`t going to complain either.

“Well your turn marimo.”

The green haired man rolled his eye at the comment and began to speak.

“I`m Zoro Roronoa and I`m currently twenty-nine and the father of twin boys who are ten. The boys were a mistake I admit that. When my ex girlfriend showed up on my steps one day and told me to take our kids and watch them for a week you bet your ass I was confused. Being nineteen and all I was allowed to make mistakes, but this one was more of a life changing one than it should’ve been. I took them in and she left never came to take them back. I raised them on what little funds I had and hoped that I could be a good father. I still am so unsure that I`m doing the right thing. Besides that I work as a cop at the local station on weekdays.”

Sanji whistled and Zoro laughed which caused the blond to laugh as well.

Dinner continued that way, exchanged stories and a bit of information about the other even some likes and dislikes.  

When it came time for Zoro return home he didn`t want to. He wanted to stay there and talk to the blond, maybe even do more than talk.

“Lets do this again Zoro.” Sanji proclaimed as he pulled up in front of the mans house.

“Yeah that`d be nice.” Zoro said as he climbed out the car and up the steps not walking in until Sanjis lights disappeared into the night.

 

…

 

Eventually the dates led to the two dating and now they all sat together in Zoros living room.   

Lorette clung to Sanjis side as he sat next to Zoro on the couch, Taiyo and Tsuki sat on the floor playing with a bunch of trains.

“Lorette dear why you don`t you say hi?” Sanji asked in a sweet tone and his daughter simply shook her head. He looked over at Zoro desperate for his boyfriend to help him out.

“Tsuki come say hi to Lorette.” The cops son looked up at him and then at the little girl before nodding.

Tsuki made his way over to Lorette a little zebra toy in hand.

“Hello Lorette I`m Tsuki and over there is my grouchy brother Taiyo.” He pointed to Taiyo at the mention of him and made and ick face. “Do you want to play with us?” Tsuki held out the zebra toy and Lorette looked up at her dad for confirmation. When he eagerly nodded back she smiled and nodded once then twice. Tsuki dragged her back to the area where he was playing before and together the three almost instantly got along.

Once he was free of his daughters grasp he stood and forced Zoro to lie down on the couch before laying down on top of him, holding him close.

“Poor Lorette surrounded by a munch of monkeys.” Sanji said as he watched the little blonde girl laugh as Tsuki did something stupid.

“She`ll manage after all I was thinking you would like to move in.” Zoro stated finally asking the question he wanted and was waiting to ask.

“Well I think I`ll except your offer I mean we`ve been dating for a five months now.” Sanji spoke as he cuddled closer inhaling Zoros cologne and natural scent.

Zoro responded by a comforting humming noise in which sounded hapy and pleasant. The cook smiled and let himself drift off.

 

…

 

Dinner was better now more exotic and tasty, more neat and more original than before. Well of course it was now that Sanji had moved in and was cooking two to three meals a day.

The fear that the kids would fight was impossible, they all wanted to share a room that’s how well they got along. That idea was a no though, Lorette would get her own room and was able to be royalty about it.

Zoro and Sanji roomed together and the twins still had the shared bunk bed.

Living together was nice and nothing really changed except they saw each other everyday. Though it wasn`t that much of a problem as Zoro had never been happier and for some time Sanji forgot all about his crappy depression.

 

…

 

When the friends were introduced it was a large meet up at the local zoo. Sanjis five friends and Zoros three friends showed up alongside the Taiyo, Tuski, and Lorette trouble trio.

“Okay so everyone this is my boyfriend Zoro.” Sanji gestured to Zoro with his right hand as his left held onto Zoros right one. The green haired man simply smiled and waved with his left arm.

“I`m Nami.” A bright orange haired woman said as she smiled widely. Nami was wearing a pink jacket with a red skirt on and some cream jeans underneath that, a pair of sneakers, mittens, and hat finished the outfit. (Lovely Land Arc Outfit)  

“And I`m Vivi Namis girlfriend.” The blue haired girl beside her spoke in a loud and projecting tone.  She wore a polka dot shirt with frill on its collar and a cream colored skirt. Her long blue hair was pulled back and she wore a pair of dark heels with it.

“Yo! I`m Luffy and someday I will become president!” A dark haired boy wearing a straw hat, red tank top, blue jean cargo shorts, and sandals shouted as he threw his hands on his hips.

That was it for Zoros friends, the rest were Sanjis well some of them knew Zoro but it didn`t matter much.

A dark haired woman spoke next. “I`m Robin. Nice to meet you all.” Robin wore a green and white striped dress with a pair of green boots, reading glasses and a necklace given to her by Franky. (Movie ten outfit)

“Super!” A cyan haired man shouted from beside her. “I am Franky. Nice to meet you.” He spoke in a robot voice that easily entertained the kids and even the little brown haired doctor. Franky wore some shorts as well as a blue tank and a red haiwaiin shirt with pineapples on it.

“I`m Chopper. No I`m not a child I`m nineteen!” The brown haired doctor shouted, he was either a doctor or scientist due to the lab coat he was wearing. A laugh to the left brought them to the next person, a man in his mid fifties sporting an afro and classy suit.

“I`m Brook.” He said in a simple tone a kind smile on his face.

Once the introductions were done and handshakes were passed around, the three kids were introduced.

They then began their late October day at the zoo.

When they got back home Zoro rewarded Sanji by promising him a gift on their next date.

 

…

 

Zoro wasn`t nervous, no he was anxious, very anxious. As Sanji wrapped up his order and the waiter walked away, Zoros hand moved to his pocket unconsciously. He felt the little black box and his nerves began again. Maybe it was the February cold or maybe it was his nerves acting up again.

When the main course was over and they were getting ready for desert Zoro had decided it was time. So with a big exhale he got up out of his seat and walked close to Sanji before getting down on one knee and pulling out the velvet box.

Sanji sat there in his seat in shock at the sight of Zoro proposing to him.

“Sanji I know we`ve dating for only none months, but I know that you’re the one I want to spend my life with. So would you do me the honor of being marrying me?”

The blond sat in his chair with his hands hiding his flushed face as he nodded to Zoros question. “Yes.”

As Zoro stood and slipped the ring on Sanjis finger cheers erupted from the restaurant and even a few whistles were heard.

Zoro slipped the box into his pocket and pulled Sanji in for a kiss to seal the deal.

 

…

 

The wedding was short and sweet a few friends and family only, they deiced on honeymooning to Paris for a week and many of their friends agreed.

They tried various foods and drinks, even visited many places popular and not.

 

…

 

Sanji didn`t expect this to happen. He never thought someone would take their time and love him for who he was. Waking up every morning to Zoros snoring made him happier than one would imagine, cooking for four other people knowing that they loved it made him ecstatic. Knowing that Zoro would help him when he was sad made it all better, knowing that Zoro was there was enough for him.

When they got back from their honeymoon in Paris Zoro took a minute to think. To think that this all started two years ago when his sons were eating food from some stranger. Now at the age of thirty-one he was married to that stranger and watching his kids grow up.

He wouldn`t change a thing. Sanji has showed him a world he could`ve never imagined.

As he saw Sanji walk by he called out to him.

“Mr. Sunshine.”

The blond stopped and waved as Zoro ushered him over. He came over willing and sat on Zoros lap. He leaned back against the green haired mans chest and began to hum their wedding song.

Zoro began to hum along as well and as the song ended Zoro spoke.

“My Golden Sunshine.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is by far one of the longest single chapter works I`ve done
> 
> I hope I did a good job at the Zosan family


End file.
